Sorpresas
by Minister of Winter
Summary: ¿Cómo será el reencuentro de los ministros de invierno y otoño? ¿Qué secreto le guardará Snowflake? ¿Quiénes son esos hermanos que solo las hadas heladas habían visto rara vez? RESUMEN AMPLIADO EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. COMENTAD PLEASE.
1. Resumen ampliado

**Hola, este nuevo fic tratará especialmente de cómo será el reencuentro del ministro de otoño y de la ministra de invierno.**

 _ **RESUMEN AMPLIADO**_

Cuando la reina Clarion y Lord Milori anulan la ley de la frontera, Redleaf y Snowflake volverán a estar juntos, ¿pero cómo reaccionarán al verse? ¿En qué momento? ¿En qué lugar?

También, dos hermanos (un hada y un hombre gorrión de unos 12 años llamados Frígida y Mikel) que nunca han sido vistos en la zona cálida y rara vez en la estación invernal, se someterán a muchas preguntas de las otras hadas por su gran parentesco a los dos ministros de las estaciones más frías y el por qué pueden pasar de estación sin pasarles nada.

Tinkerbell y sus amigas (incluyendo a Periwinkle, Sled…) también saldrán ya que son los primeros en hablar con los dos hermanos y hacerse amigos.

Los problemas/sospechas empezarán cuando Mikel y Frígida se encuentren con cierto ministro que, físicamente se parezca mucho a ellos y descubran que es alguien demasiado cercano.

Su madre, Snowflake, tendrá que responder a las preguntar que le plantean sus hijos sobre el parecido con el ministro de otoño, ya que ella les contó que su "padre" había muerto.

 _ **SI OS GUSTA, PORFAVOR COMENTAD Y ASÍ SABRÉ SI PUEDO CONTINUAR.**_


	2. Un comienzo muy

**Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia y no tiene nada que ver con la otra.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis.**

* * *

Todas las hadas de Pixie Hollow se encontraban el la estación invernal festejando el cambio de norma que había separado una de las cuatro estaciones durante años.

Tinkerbell y su grupo estaban hablando de hacer algún partido de hockey cuando vieron que Lord Milori estaba buscando algo o alguien con prisa, el grupo se aproximó a ellos para ofrecer su ayuda a su búsqueda.

"Por supuesto que podéis ayudarnos, estoy buscando a la ministra" dijo Lord Milori.

"¿El invierno tiene una ministra?" preguntó Tinkerbell dudosa.

"Claro, como todas las estaciones Tink, ¿no te acuerdas que hace dos años, durante tu llegada estuvo presente?" le recordó Iridessa.

"Es verdad"

"¿Y si la encontramos qué le decimos?" preguntó Sled.

"Decidle que la estoy buscando…" contestó Milori.

"Bueno, creo que no será necesario Lord Milori, allí está" señaló Periwinkle. La ministra estaba hablando con unas hadas de los copos de nieve, parecía que había creado un nuevo copo de nieve, ya que llevaba uno de gran tamaño en sus manos.

"Gracias hadas, adiós" con eso Milori se fue corriendo hacia ella. Cuando estaba a unos cuatro metros de ella, frenó el paso y empezó a caminar.

"Disculpe la interrupción ministra, pero tengo que hablar con usted" le dijo con tono formal. Snowflake, se giró y con tono agradable le dijo:

"Por supuesto" miró a la hada con quién estaba hablando "después continuamos Fry"

Cuando estaban dentro del castillo helado, Milori empezó la conversación:

"Snow, ¿ya has pensado en cómo decírselo?, piensa que creen que está muerto" le dijo con preocupación.

"Lo sé Milori" lo miró con un poco de tristeza "pero lo que más me preocupa es que se encuentren y los tres empiecen a sospechar ya se son casi idénticos, sobre todo Mikel"

"Mira, quiero que te lo tomes como un consejo entre hermanos. Primero habla con 'ya sabes quién' y le hablas de lo sucedido. Luego, presentas a Frígida y Mikel a Clarion y los ministros y dejas que entablen amistad. Después de un día o dos, tú y 'él', reunís a vuestros hijos y les contáis la verdad"

Snow lo miraba más preocupada "Está bien, pero por favor, ayúdame"

"Está bien hermanita" Snow lo abrazó y le susurró: "Siempre has estado cuando más lo he necesitado, gracias" Milori sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Fuera del Castillo…**_

Dos hermanos de unos doce años estaban paseando por la plaza del invierno cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"Mikel, ¿piensas en lo mismo que yo?" le preguntó su hermana.

"Si piensas que podemos ir al otoño ha echar una carrera, estás en lo cierto"

"A veces creo que nos leemos la mente" Entonces Mikel se prepara para volar. Frígida lo mira extrañada.

"Quién llegue primero es el hermano mayor" (son hermanos mellizos) Con eso, ambos volaron lo más rápido que podían hasta la plaza del otoño.

"No es justo, tu tienes el don de vuelo veloz, tramposo" dijo Frígida.

"Calla, mira que bonito, vamos a investigar"

Cinco horas más tarde, llegaron a un lago donde las hadas del agua estaban practicando sus dones con los peces y algunas plantas. Mikel se aproximó a la orilla y señaló algo en el agua:

"Mira Frígida, seguro que no sabes qué tipo de pez es este"

"A ver, seguro que lo sé" entonces, cuando se acercó, notó que alguien la empujaba, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse al brazo de su hermano que, también cayó con ella. Pero nunca tocaron agua. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron que un hombre gorrión muy alto los agarró a tiempo.

"¿Estáis bien?" dijo.

"Sí, gracias por impedir que nos cayésemos" dijo Frígida. Antes de que pudiera presentarse, alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo dijo:

"¡PERDÓN, DISCULPADME!" era una hada con el pelo rubio vestida de verde. Entonces, palideció cuando vio al hombre gorrión que nos había cogido. "Lo siento ministro, estaba despistada"

"Tinkerbell, esta es la segunda vez que te ha pasado" contestó un poco enfadado, los hermanos, supusieron que era el ministro de primavera por los colores de las flores de su túnica.

"No volverá a pasar ministro"

"Está bien" miró a los hermanos "Bueno, nos tenemos que ir" Jacinto los miró como si ya los conociese de algo.

"Adiós"

* * *

 _ **En el invierno…**_

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que fui yo quien te empujó?, menuda confianza" le dijo Mikel a su hermana.

"Pues no sé, cómo nunca lo has hecho en el río Norte"

"No le digas a mamá que hemos cruzado"

"¿Por qué se lo iba a decir…" giró la mirada y vio que Snowflake se aproximaba a ellos.

"Hola mamá" saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Primero, ¿qué os he dicho de llamarme así en público?" iba a empezar a reñirles cuando cambió de tema "Bueno, no importa, ¿podéis acompañarme al árbol de Pixie Hollow?"

"Claro" ambos hermanos se miraron con gesto extraño. Su madre, al verlos tan extrañados, les preguntó:

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, ministra"

Cuando llegaron, vieron que dos hadas y un hombre gorrión les estaban esperando. Frígida supuso que eran los ministros y la reina ya que todos vestían como tal. Antes de que llegaran a ellos, Snow les dijo a sus hijos:

"Portaos bien, podéis explorar por aquí pero no os alejéis. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí ministra"

Unos segundos más tarde, todos los superiores a la ministra de invierno. Enrarecida de que Redleaf no estuviera presente, preguntó a sus queridísimos amigos:

"¿Dónde está Redleaf?" Los demás se miraron entre sí. Jacinto habló:

"Hace tres día, unas hadas vinieron de Tierra Firme avisando que hubo un problema con un tornado, dijeron que no había manera de controlarlo y que se iba agrandando. Y como ministro de otoño, Redleaf fue a inspeccionarlo, todavía no hay noticias" dijo en tono triste.

"¿Qué?" dijo la ministra incrédula. Entonces, alguien interrumpió:

"Bueno, falto tres días y ya me tomáis por muerto, tener amigos para esto"

Todos se giraron de golpe al escuchar la voz, era Redleaf.

Snow se emocionó.

 **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué os parece? Por favor, se agradece que comentéis para saber vuestras opiniones.**

 **Posiblemente, mañana vuelva a actualizar. Estad atentos, chao.**


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo, posiblemente hoy suba doble capítulo y este sea un poco más corto. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

" _¿Qué?" dijo la ministra incrédula. Entonces, alguien interrumpió:_

" _Bueno, falto tres días y ya me tomáis por muerto, tener amigos para esto"_

 _Todos se giraron de golpe al escuchar la voz, era Redleaf._

 _Snow se emocionó._

* * *

 _ **En este capítulo...**_

Cuando Redleaf vio a Snow, se puso realmente nervioso, pero no nervioso a bien.

Los otros dos ministros y Clarion, notaron que tenían que aplazar la reunión y dejarles hablar en paz ya que sabían que cuando crearon la norma, tuvieron una gran pelea.

Snow tuvo la elección de elegir en qué parte quedarse, pero decidió estar en la invernal ya que no quería que Redleaf se enterara que estaba embarazada de sus hijos. Él se enfadó porque en ese entonces eran novios y fue muy duro aceptar que su pareja no quería estar con él, desde ese entonces, Redleaf nunca la ha 'perdonado'.

"Bueno, mejor dejamos la reunión para mañana, hasta luego" informó la reina.

"Hasta luego"se despidieron Jacinto y Girasol. Ahora solo quedaban los dos ministros de las estaciones más frías.

"Redleaf, yo..." Snowflake iba a contarle lo que ocurrió, pero él la interrumpió.

"No, déjame preguntarte ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿Qué hice mal?" Parecía dolido, la tristeza se apoderó de ambos.

"No hiciste nada mal, al contrario, fueron los mejores años de mi vida" Snow empezó a sollozar "Es que todo pasó muy deprisa, lo siento..." Él se sintió mal por ella y la abrazó. Se notaba que todavía sentían algo.

"Yo también lo siento, no debí gritarte de esa manera" Se disculpó, unos cuantos minutos después, se separaron. Snowflake notó que ahora tenía su oportunidad para decirle.

"Redleaf"

"Dime" Lo cogió de las manos y le miró a los ojos.

"Tengo, tengo que decirte algo, la verdad de por qué tuve que quedarme en el invierno" Snow volvió a sollozar. "Mejor siéntate, posiblemente te impacte" Cogió aire, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, le dijo la verdad.

"Tenía miedo de que te negaras a tal responsabilidad, a dejarnos. Redleaf, eres padre" La ministra de invierno seguía sollozando, pero todavía más. "Por favor, di algo" le suplicó.

La miró a los ojos, después la abrazó. "Como me iba a negar, es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar. Pero antes, quiero decirte una cosa, Snowflake, siempre te he seguido amando, ¿quieres volver conmigo?" Snow no sabía como reaccionar, claro que quería volver a estar junto a él.

"¡Claro!" con eso dicho, le besó, Redleaf la abrazó por las caderas y ella el cuello. Cuando se separaron, Redleaf le dijo:

"¿Puedes decirme cómo son? Estoy impaciente de verlo" Snow rió. "¿Qué?" preguntó confuso.

"Son dos, mellizos, una hada y un hombre gorrión"

"Wow" le cogió las manos "¿Cómo son?"

"Bueno, empezaremos con Frígida, ella ha heredado mis dones y uno tuyo, se les da bastante bien. Tiene 12 años como su hermano. Mikel, es igual a ti, tiene tus dones, tu físico, todo. Lo curioso es que Mikel nació a finales de otoño y Frígida, en el primer minuto del invierno, el 19 y 20 de diciembre"

"Parecen buenos chicos, ¿y ellos saben que soy su padre?" Snow palideció.

"Bueno, es complicado, cuando ellos nacieron, ya no se podía pasar de frontera, y si les contaba que su padre estaba en la otra parte, tenía miedo de que les pudiera pasar algo ya que no sabía si podían pasar de estación, entonces, con todo el dolor del mundo, les dije que su padre había muerto" Redleaf parecía que lo había comprendido.

"Entiendo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, ¿y ahora dónde están?"

"Se supone que tendrían que estar por aquí, ven, vamos ha buscarlos"

* * *

 **En el corazón del árbol de polvo de hada (donde está el polvo de hada)...**

"Mira cuánto polvo Frigi" dijo su hermano señalando el polvillo.

"¡Que no me llames 'Frigi'!" Frígida empezó a mirar los alrededores "¿Y si nos adentramos más en el árbol? A lo mejor hay cosas interesantes" propuso.

"Vale, pero recuerda que mamá nos ha dicho que no nos alejemos" Contradijo, "Acuérdate de la última vez que la desobedecimos..."

Frígida rodó los ojos "Que no nos vamos a alejar, solo nos adentramos por aquel pasillo de allí y ya está, seguro que no nos perdemos"

 _ **Cuarenta minutos más tarde...**_

"¡Te lo he dicho, te lo he dicho, te lo he dicho!" Dijo Mikel "Nos hemos perdido"

Frígida, fastidiada, le contestó: "¡Cómo lo digas una vez más, te juro que te corto el pelo, pesado!" Mikel se calló. Entonces, vieron una sombra misteriosa que se les acercaba. "¡UN FANTASMA!" Gritaron. Mikel cogió a su hermana y voló lo más rápido que pudo (recordad que tiene el don de vuelo veloz). Desgraciadamente, aquella sombra misteriosa los alcanzó, entonces gritó a alguien:

"¡Snowflake, ya los he encontrado!" Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, ¿cómo iba a saber aquel 'fantasma' el nombre de su madre?

Entonces, aquella sombre los soltó, Frígida y Mikel abrieron los ojos y lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre gorrión que era increíblemente parecido a Mikel

"¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces tanto a mí?" Preguntó Mikel. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz intervino.

"Frígida, Mikel, ¿qué estabais haciendo? No sabéis el susto que me habéis dado al no encontraros" dijo su madre preocupada. Snow giró la mirada y se acercó al supuesto 'fantasma'. "Gracias por ayudarme y por encontrarlos Redleaf" Él asintió, entonces, la ministra le susurró, "Quedamos en el castillo de hielo", volvió a asentir y se fue volando.

"Mamá" Dijo Frígida.

"Dime cielo"

"¿Quién era?"

"Él es el ministro de otoño, un buen 'amigo'" Mikel intervino:

"¿Y por qué se parece tanto a mí?" Snow palideció.

"Mejor vayamos a casa y allí os contaré todo lo que queráis" Mikel no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber en esos mismos instantes por qué el ministro de otoño se parecía tanto a él, entonces, sin pensar, le preguntó:

"¿Es nuestro padre?"

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Nuevos amigos

**Hola, este es el tercer capítulo sin contar el resumen ampliado. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

" _¿Quién era?"_

" _Él es el ministro de otoño, un buen 'amigo'" Mikel intervino:_

" _¿Y por qué se parece tanto a mí?" Snow palideció._

" _Mejor vayamos a casa y allí os contaré todo lo que queráis" Mikel no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber en esos mismos instantes por qué el ministro de otoño se parecía tanto a él, entonces, sin pensar, le preguntó:_

" _¿Es nuestro padre?"_

 _ **En este capítulo...**_

Snow no sabía qué responderle "Mejor en casa" Frígida y Mikel se miraron extrañados, suponiendo lo que iba a pasar en casa.

 **En el castillo de hielo**

Redleaf los estaba esperando, estaba realmente nervioso. Él y Snowflake habían quedado con sus hijos en la sala de reuniones para contarles la verdad. Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron. Se levantó y les saludó. Frígida y Mikel se sentaron en frente de Snow y Redleaf. La ministra empezó la conversación:

"Bueno, el ministro de otoño y yo os tenemos que contar algo realmente delicado que os puede afectar positiva o negativamente, depende de cómo lo veáis" Redleaf notó que Snow necesitaba ayuda para continuar, él tomó el relevo:

"Cómo ya sabréis, hace doscientos años, se impuso una ley que prohibía el paso de frontera, muchos amigos se tuvieron que despedir, pero ese no fue nuestro caso, vuestra madre decidió quedarse donde vosotros nacisteis." Snow siguió:

"Cómo tenía miedo de que si cruzabais la frontera os pudiera pasar algo, me vi obligada a deciros algo que nunca jamás os tendría que haber dicho" Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. "Vuestro padre nunca murió, sin embargo, está aquí"

Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron, durante todos estos años pensaron en que su 'padre había muerto', se sintieron aliviados en ese aspecto.

"¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?" Preguntó Frígida. Su madre no tardó en responder: "Porque tenía miedo de que no fueseis aceptados"

 **Una estación más tarde...**

Redleaf y Mikel estaban preparando la llegada del otoño, su relación había mejorado bastante desde hace tres meses, al principio, Mikel no se llevaba muy bien con él, pero ha medida que pasaba el tiempo, todo mejoró.

"Mikel, ya te puedes ir, gracias por ayudarme" le dijo a su hijo.

"Adiós ministro" se despidió, lo que más le costaba era que, en público tenía que hablarle formalmente ya que no querían que nadie más supiese que eran padre e hijo. Los únicos que lo sabían eran: Clarion, Milori, y los demás ministros.

Mikel se dirigía al invierno, tenía ganas hacer snowboard, era uno de sus deportes favoritos. Fue a su habitación, cogió la tabla y se dirigió a la montaña más alta. Cuando llegó, vio a algunas hadas de esa misma estación y otras de estaciones cálidas. _"A ver qué harán"_ pensó.

En el otro lado, estaban Tinkerbell y su grupo a punto de hacer una carrera de snowboard.

"No Tink, tienes que poner las piernas así" le dijo su hermana.

"Ya pero si las pongo así, la tabla va a salir volandooo" demasiado tarde, la tabla se le resbaló y salió volando hacia un conjunto de matorrales.

"¡Tink, ¿estás bien?" preguntaron todos.

"¡AU!"gritó alguien. Todos los del grupo se miraron entre sí y se aproximaron donde se había escuchado aquel ruido.

Mikel había recibido un impacto no deseado en el hombro, se quedó allí, sentado hasta que un grupo de hadas lo descubrieron.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó Rosseta.

"Me llamo Mikel"

"¿Estás bien, Mikel?" Preguntó Iridessa.

"Sí, nunca había visto a nadie que se le escapara una tabla de snowboard"

"Bueno, pues debo ser la primera" dijo Tinkerbell.

Sled lo miró como si ya lo conociera de algo, entonces, le preguntó: "Oye, yo te conozco, ¿por qué siempre llevas ropa otoñal?"

"Bueno, es complicado" Todos lo miraron extrañados "Es que no me gusta decirlo, bueno, mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar"

"¡Espera!" exclamó alguien muy parecida a una hada cálida, Mikel se giró "¿Quieres hacer carreras de snowboard con nosotros?"

"Vale"

 **Media hora después...**

"No es justo, eres muy bueno. ¿Quién te enseñó?" preguntó Peri. Todas las carreras que habían echado, las había ganado él. Todos quedaron impactados.

Mikel, sin prestar atención, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: "Bueno, en realidad me enseñó mi hermana ya que a ella se le dan mejor las cosas que tengan que ver con el invierno" Cuando se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado a su hermana, notó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"¿Tú hermana?" Preguntó Sled. Él, Gliss y Peri habían pensado que esa 'hada' que a veces lo acompañaba era su novia o algo así ya que la mayoría de veces, iban cogidos de la mano. Periwinkle se puso muy contenta de que fuera su hermana ya que, sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia él.

"Sí, ¿por qué preguntáis?" cuestionó.

Tinkerbell habló: "Bueno, es que yo y Peri también somos hermanas"

"¿Enserio?, qué coincidencia" de repente, se acordó de que había quedado con sus padres en la plaza invernal y se le hacía tarde.

"Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a la plaza, mañana podemos quedar, si queréis" Dijo Mikel.

"Vale" respondieron todos.

"¿Te acompañamos?, ya es tarde" le dijo Peri. Ella quería estar cerca de él, le gustaba su compañía.

"Como queráis"

De camino, Sled le estaba interrogando ya que rara vez se le veía y, en esta última temporada, se le veía más a menudo.

"¿Y entonces no te pasa nada si cruzas la frontera?"

"No"

"Wow, increíble"

Mikel no les contó que sus padres eran los ministros de las estaciones más frías ya que, tenía miedo de que no lo tratasen como un hombre gorrión normal.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que el ministro de otoño y la ministra de invierno estaban hablando con la hermana de Mikel. El ministro, lo miró y le dijo:

"¿Dónde estabas? Ya sabes que la puntualidad es imprescindible"

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar"

El grupo de Tinkerbell se quedó petrificado cuando oyeron hablar de esa manera al ministro, parecía como si lo estuviera riñendo.

"Estábamos preocupados" dijo la ministra de invierno. Eso hizo que, se sorprendieran más. Entonces, se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron que Mikel y el ministro eran completamente idénticos. Eso hizo que sospecharan aún más.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Periwinkle se pasó toda la mañana pensando en Mikel, se sonrojaba todo el tiempo y parecía que estaba fuera de sí. Su hermana, preocupada de que estuviera de esa manera, la llevó al hospital. Las hadas sanadoras le dijeron que no le pasaba nada.

"Lo ves como no me pasa nada" le dijo a Tinkerbell.

"Es que no sé, desde ayer te veo extraña"

"Extraña refiriéndote a..."Periwinkle quería mantener en secreto se enamoramiento ya que no quería arruinar su relación con Mikel.

"Bueno, desde que ayer Mikel te llevó en brazos hasta la cima de la montaña cuando te caíste, no sé, estás extraña"

"No sé a que te refieres" dijo disimulando. Volvió a sonrojarse.

"Peri, te conozco. Sé que estás enamorada de Mikel"

 **Ya está, siento la demora pero he tenido que parar durante un rato. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Misterios (cambiado)

**Hola de nuevo, siento actualizar tan tarde. He intentado hacerlo anteriormente pero no he podido. Espero que me perdonéis y que os guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **ATENCIÓN: HE CAMBIADO TOTALMENTE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

" _¿Dónde estabas? Ya sabes que la puntualidad es imprescindible"_

" _Lo siento, no volverá a pasar"_

 _El grupo de Tinkerbell se quedó petrificado cuando oyeron hablar de esa manera al ministro, parecía como si lo estuviera riñendo._

" _Estábamos preocupados" dijo la ministra de invierno. Eso hizo que, se sorprendieran más. Entonces, se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron que Mikel y el ministro eran completamente idénticos. Eso hizo que sospecharan aún más._

… _..._

" _Bueno, desde que ayer Mikel te llevó en brazos hasta la cima de la montaña cuando te caíste, no sé, estás extraña"_

" _No sé a que te refieres" dijo disimulando. Volvió a sonrojarse._

" _Peri, te conozco. Sé que estás enamorada de Mikel"_

* * *

 _ **En este capítulo...**_

Periwinkle no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

"¿Có..Cómo lo has adivinado?"

"Muy fácil, cada vez que decía 'Mikel', te sonrojabas" Tinkerbell estaba pensando en un plan para que Mikel también se enamorara de su hermana. Peri notó que la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, por la tarde nos vemos. Adiós"

Cuando se despidieron, Tink ya había pensando el plan, pero necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigas.

 **En la plaza primaveral...**

Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosseta... estaban hablando de a saber qué cuando Tinkerbell se aproximó.

"¡Hola chicas!" Saludó.

"¡Hola Tink!"

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?, pensábamos que estabas con tu hermana" Dijo Vidia.

"Bueno, necesito vuestra ayuda..." Tinkerbell les fue contando todo lo ocurrido a partir del día que conocieron a Mikel sobre su hermana, Peri. Les propuso una plan. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Un momento, ¿y si Mikel ya tiene novia?" preguntó Iridessa.

"Eso, no lo sabemos" respondió Vidia.

"Pero yo conozco a alguien que lo puede saber" Dijo Rosseta.

"¿En serio?¿Quién?" preguntaron a la vez.

"Recordad que Mikel tiene una hermana, me parece que la he visto con la ministra de invierno en el Árbol de Pixie Dust"

"Pues vamos, no tenemos nada que perder" dijo Tinkerbell.

* * *

 **En el Árbol de Pixie Dust...**

La ministra de invierno y su hija, Frígida, se encontraban en la sala de reuniones junto con la Reina Clarion y los demás ministros (Mikel incluido). Clarion había recibido una carta de su hermana Janet, la reina de las hadas de los sueños, diciendo que mañana, iba a visitarla junto con su hija Rose y su hijo Andrew. Por eso, había avisado a los ministros de la futura visita. Todos se contentaron, pero el que más ilusión le hizo fue a Jacinto, el ministro de primavera ya que, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus hijos y a su esposa. (Sí, Jacinto y Clarion son cuñados). Cuando terminaron esa reunión, empezaron otra de suma importancia.

Cuando llegaron al Árbol, preguntaron a algunas hadas guardianas/guardianes si habían visto a la ministra de invierno. Éstas les contestaron lo mismo:

"Sí, hace unos quince o veinte minutos fueron a la sala de reuniones. Me parece que tenían una reunión con la reina Clarion y los demás ministros"

Fueron a esperar al lado de la puerta de la sala, allí vieron a Viola.

"Hola Viola, ¿por casualidad no sabrás si falta mucho para que acabe la reunión?" Le preguntó Tinkerbell.

"Lo siento, no lo sé. Normalmente suelen durar tres cuartos de hora"

 **Dentro de la sala de reuniones...**

Clarion y los demás ministros estaban hablando sobre qué iba a pasar con Luke, el jefe de talento de la música. Había tenido un accidente al tocar un instrumento que solo el heredero de sangre directo de aquel talento podía tocar. Clarion y Jacinto habían llegado a la conclusión de que a lo mejor él no era el heredero de sangre, directo sí que era porque su padre ( fue el anterior jefe. Snowflake y Girasol investigaron en los archivos, se enteraron de algo realmente impactante:

"¡¿Cómo que Phillip tuvo otro hijo fuera de su relación con Lise?!" exclamó Redleaf. Ninguno se lo creía.

"Mira, encontramos esta nota escrita por él antes de que muriera" contestó Girasol entregándosela.

 _Si alguien lee esta nota, posiblemente ya esté muerto y, por favor, es de suma importancia que sea entregada a la reina._

 _Quería decir que, tengo un hijo, se llama Luke. Desde pequeño desmostró ser el heredero del talento musical, pero no es así, nunca lo fue y todos creyeron lo que no._

 _Fuera de mi relación con Lise, tuve un hijo cuyo nombre no voy a nombrar y el de la madre tampoco, lo único que puedo decir es que es hijo de una ministra. Cuando ella y yo supimos que era el futuro ministro de esa estación y el heredero de sangre y directo del talento de la música, nos asombramos, buscamos si alguien más tuvo dos herencias, pero no fue así. A lo que quiero llegar es que, en la actualidad será un ministro, lo que le delatará será su gran oído musical y, si nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso, el que adivine este acertijo será, a parte de ministro, el jefe de talento de música._

 _El acertijo es el siguiente:_

 _¿Cuál es el instrumento que: toca cualquier maravilla sin ser pensada, cambia la entonación al ser pisado y, solo tiene un dueño?_

Redleaf y Jacinto se quedaron todavía más impactados. Solo uno de ellos podía ser el heredero. Clarion sabía la respuesta de aquel acertijo, se la dijo el propio Phillip dos días antes de fallecer.

"¿Y si antes de que respondáis al acertijo vamos a buscar el libro de generaciones?" preguntó Clarion. El libro de las generaciones es un libro donde todos los reyes, reinas, ministros, ministras y jefes y jefas de talento tanto de curación, de guardia y musical están apuntados.

"Vale, Redleaf y yo iremos" dijo Snow llevándose al ministro.

* * *

 **Fuera de la sala de reuniones**

"Vale, gracias" Entonces, la puerta se abrió. El grupo de Tinkerbell se quedaron de pie (no volando) en fila. De ella, salieron el ministro de otoño y la ministra de invierno, no parecían serios, al contrario. Cuando dieron un paso, se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto tantas hadas fuera de una sala de reuniones, estos se extrañaron y preguntaron:

"¿Ha pasado algo?" dijo Redleaf mirando especialmente a Tinkerbell cruzádose de brazos.

"No ministro, solo estamos esperando a alguien" contestó. Snow estaba buscando algo por unas estanterías del fondo del pasillo.

"Ministro" dijo. Redleaf se giró.

"Dime" contestó acercándose a ella.

"¿Dónde 'lo' dejaste ?" El grupo de Tinkerbell se miró extrañado, ¿qué pasaba con los ministros ?.

"No será posible..." susurró Viola cuando vio en qué estantería estaban buscando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Iridessa.

"Es complicado, cada vez que sacan algo de esa estantería.. bueno, allí los ministros guardan todos los archivos de herencia"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Vidia. Viola miró a los ministros y se acercó más a ellas, susurrando todavía más bajo:

"Bueno, como ya sabéis, el jefe de talento de la música, ha sufrido un accidente probando un instrumento ancestral que solo puede tocar él, pero como ha pasado ese incidente, la reina y los ministros sospechan que él no es el heredero de tal talento" dijo.

De repente, Luke (el jefe de talento de la música), apareció en aquel pasillo. Físicamente, parecía que había tenido un accidente. Viola al verlo, hizo señas a las demás hadas para que la siguieran, sabía que iba a ver una pelea y sería mejor esconderse para no arriesgarse.

Cuando vio a los dos ministros buscando algo en aquella estantería, supo exactamente que objeto era. Se acercó a Redleaf.

"¿Qué hacéis con ese libro?" les preguntó para comprobar si le mentían. Los dos, se asustaron, Snow tenía el libro en sus manos.

"Bueno, íbamos a apuntar a Frígida y a Mikel como herederos del invierno y otoño" mintió Snow.

"Entonces, ¿puedo hablar contigo ministro?" preguntó Luke.

Ambos ministros se miraron a los ojos, Redleaf asintió y Snowflake se llevó el libro y entro a la sala.

Cuando entró, Luke levantó a Redleaf del cuello de la túnica.

"Como me quites MI puesto tu queridísima familia lo pagará. ¿Me has entendido querido hermanastro?"

Redleaf no entendía lo que pasaba.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, este es el final de esta parte. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Dentro de poco subiré el otro capítulo.**


	6. Revelaciones

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior...**_

 _Cuando entró, Luke levantó a Redleaf del cuello de la túnica._

" _Como me quites MI puesto tu queridísima familia lo pagará. ¿Me has entendido querido hermanastro?"_

 _Redleaf no entendía lo que pasaba._

* * *

 _ **En este capítulo...**_

Viola las había escondido dentro de un gran armario y, desde allí, se podía ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ninguna se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"No entiendo" dijo el ministro intentando soltar su agarre. Luke, lo miró con odio y lo tiró al suelo. Redleaf intentó escapar pero fue inútil.

"Claro, eras demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Verás, antes de que tú hayas nacido, yo tenía que ser el jefe de talento musical. Pero cuando llegaste a este mundo, todo cambió"

"¡Eso es imposible! Mi padre nunca fue el jefe de talento musical y mi madre era la ministra de otoño"

"Eso es lo que intentaron que creyeras, pero escúchame, tú fuiste un error que jamás tuvo que ocurrir y por tu culpa, me van a quitar el puesto y te lo van a poner a tí" lo volvió a agarrar del cuello "Podemos hacer un trato, si renuncias a tu nuevo puesto, tu querida família estará a salvo" Con eso, Luke se marchó.

El ministro se quedó perplejo, no sabía como reaccionar. De pronto, recordó que la reunión no había terminado; entró pensando en alguna excusa. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que, sabía la respuesta de la adivinanza.

Cuando salieron del armario, se fueron a recapacitar y debatir lo ocurrido.

"No podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que vigilar si Luke hace algo" dijo Rosseta.

"¡Esperad un momento!" intervino Vidia. "¿No os habéis dado cuenta que la ministra de invierno ha mencionado a Frígida y Mikel sobre inscribirlos en un libro donde todos los cargos superiores están apuntados?"

"Entonces, ¿ellos son los hijos del ministro de otoño y ministra de invierno?" preguntó Tinkerbell.

"¡Pues claro! Por eso se parecen tanto y pueden pasar de estación" continuó Iridessa. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

* * *

 _ **En la reunión...**_

Cinco minutos después de la amenaza de Luke contra el ministro, la reunión siguió. Redleaf se inventó una excusa y todos, al parecer, le creyeron.

"Entonces alguno de vosotros dos tiene que reemplazar a Luke" dijo Girasol.

Redleaf se puso tenso, sabía la respuesta, pero si contestaba correctamente, sus hijos correrían peligro. Miró a Jacinto de reojo, no sabía la respuesta. Cerró los ojos y pensó en las consecuencias de su decisión: si contestaba correctamente, Luke se vengaría, pero podría detenerle. En cambio, si le hacía caso, ¿quién sabe si no le haría daño a nadie?, todo eran problemas.

Abrió los ojos, miró a Clarion y contestó:

"El piano" acto seguido, se levantó, salió de la sala y fue a buscar a Luke para que no matara a su família.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas más tarde en la estación invernal...**_

Peri estaba esperando a que su hermana viniera. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había ido a buscar algo para ella en las estaciones cálidas. Tenía que ser algo realmente importante para que tardase tanto.

No podía dejar de pensar en Mikel, estaba realmente enamorada. No podía seguir así, tenía que decírselo ya. Abrió la puerta de su casa para salir, pero, al primer paso, se detuvo y se tiró a la cama. Mejor mañana. Pensó.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo pero cambiando la estación...**_

Esperaron a que la reunión hubiese terminado, antes, habían visto salir al ministro de otoño muy molesto, no sabían que había pasado.

Los demás tardaron media hora más en salir, esperaron a que Frígida saliera para hablar con ella. Cuando estuvo presente, Tinkerbell le preguntó:

"Hola, ¿eres Frígida verdad?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" La miró enrarecida.

"Bueno, necesito hablar contigo"

"Dime"

"Ehh.. es sobre Mikel, tu hermano"

"¿Pasa algo?" Si le preguntaba si su hermano tenía novia, iba a parecer una psicópata, por lo tanto, tuvo que mentir.

"No, solo que en la hondonada se dice que tu hermano tiene novia, ¿ es eso cierto?" Frígida la miró extrañada, al momento, se rió.

"¿Mi hermano? ¿Mikel?"

"Sí..."

"¡Que va! ¡Eso es lo último que quiere en este mundo!"

Tink se puso feliz al escuchar el 'que va' pero luego, al oír lo otro, se quedó helada. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Peri? Mejor esperar a decírselo mañana, hoy había sido un día duro para todas.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

Mikel estaba dando un paseo con su hermana por la plaza invernal.

"Pues yo prefiero los abetos" dijo Frígida, habían pasado cinco minutos hablando sobre abetos y robles. "¿Mikel? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Ehh, sí, sí. Pero tienes que admitir que los robles son mejores"

Frígida no le hizo caso. Su hermano, cambió la conversación, estaba cansado de hablar de árboles por hoy.

"Sabes, hace tiempo que no vamos a esquiar, ¿vienes?"

"Ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a hablar con Dewei. Quizá luego. Adiós."

"Bueno, pues voy yo solo" Se dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde...**_

Mikel estaba subiendo la montaña cuando vio una figura familiar, se acercó a ella.

"Hola Peri, ¡cuánto tiempo!"

"Ho-hola Mikel" dijo sonrojándose, era su momento para decírselo.

"Oye, tengo algo importante que decirte"

"Dime"

Se acercó más a él y le dijo susurrando:

"Te amo"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, había hablado demasiado bajo. Peri reacció por instinto y lo besó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó y empezó a disculparse.

"¿Lo siento Mikel, no fue mi intención, solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho. Enserio no se lo que me ha pasado!"

Mikel le devolvió el beso.

.

.

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


End file.
